A Rose's Hidden Thorns
by ThePeaceluffer
Summary: Amy Rose was sent back to the earth and was unable to return to Mobius for a long time, until Chris made a ship on her 22th. But she couldn't just leave because of her work at GUN. On her 23th she recieves a message form Sonic inc. that they wanted a reunion and she went, but when she arrived, things were not going how she expected and she ends up in an adventure with Shadow.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hi, I'm Amy Rose. I lived in Mobius for as long as I know, since my 6th. And I lost all my memories when I came to live in Mobius. When Sonic found me, I was in a large crater. There was probably a bomb from Eggman. When they asked for my name and about what had happen, Metal Sonic kidnapped me. Sonic saved me and I fell in love. MADLY in love. I thought I knew him from the past and I became pretty obsessed. I became friends with his: Tails, Knuckles and Cream. Cream and I became best friends and it had never changed. Later on we met Rouge and Shadow. Or how I prefer to call them: Slut and Badass. (I never used those names in real life. Only in my mind) Yeah, I always thought he was a badass. But who doesn't! All my friends… They all thought he was an enemy. But later he just became Sonic's Rival. After that we met Silver and Blaze from the future. They stayed for a while but Blaze became queen and Silver went with her. We missed them but they came back! Apparently Blaze had a big brother who took over and ruled over the kingdom. They say he does it way better then Blaze. But Blaze is 5 years younger. After I got 14, I moved out. Chris needed me back on earth. He had to carry way too much machines which was easy in hammer space (where I keep my stuff (named after my hammer)). I went there and stayed. The ship which I took to come to earth was exploded. Chris wanted to try his new missile gun and the missile hit my ship… Chris said that it would take years to repair the ship. We sent a message to Sonic and friends so they would know what was taking me so long. Not much later I started to grow. I stopped on my 18th and I grew 50 centimetres in four years! I grew from 1, 25 to 1, 75! I thought it was normal for Hedgehogs. I never really searched it up. One year later, G.U.N offered me a job as a nurse, a researcher and as an investigator, like in CSI. I took the job and 6 months later I had enough money to buy me my own apartment. I stayed in contact with Chris since I sometimes needed help with the machinery for investigations. It broke sometimes. What machinery doesn't! On my 22nd Chris finally made my ship! But I couldn't just leave! My work was too important. I was the best nurse they've ever had. And I'm neither a bad researcher nor a bad investigator. Sonic inc. got a message and they where pretty happy. On my 23rd I got an invitation. It said that everyone had gone there own way for over a year now and they wanted a reunion.


	2. Chapter 1

Part 1 the take off

Amy went to her boss very excited. She was going to her friends for two weeks! She wondered how they had changed. She hadn't seen them in 9 years. She was probably one of the smaller ones again. When she reached the door to the office of her boss, she got a little bit nervous. As she enters she said: 'Boss?' 'Yes Amy? Come in.' As Amy approached her boss. 'Please, sit down.' Said her boss friendly. 'What do you want to talk about?' 'Well… I wondered. How much spare days do I have left?' Amy asked. 'Why do you want to know?' Her boss asked confused. 'I got an invitation from my old friends to come for a reunion for two weeks. And I haven't seen them in over 9 years so I really want to come.' 'Ah-ha.' Her boss said. 'Well you have 1 week and you can take the other one free.' Her boss said confirming. 'Really? Thank you so much sir!' Amy said relieved and happy. 'Your welcome.' Her boss said. After that Amy ran back home to pack her stuff. She no longer wore tight red dresses. She now wore jeans and tunics or sweaters or T-shirts et cetera. As she went to Chris to take off, she bought some little presents for them: A necklace with a little hart for Cream, yarn for Blaze, she had already baked cookies for Silver and made Chilli dogs for Sonic, a ring with a little jewel for Rouge, she got some little machines from Chris for Tails and she got a new gun from G.U.N for Shadow. When the ship was ready to take off, Chris gave her a message. 'You can always come back to earth now. It has more seats and better fuel. Tails should be able to get the fuel and this way you all can come to earth for a while!' Amy thanked him and the ship went off. 'Finally,' she thought. 'Finally I'm going to see my friends again!'


	3. Chapter 2

Part 2 the meeting

When Amy arrived, she immediately went over to Creams house. She was going to stay there the next two weeks. When she got there she knocked on the door. And there stood the new Cream. Totally grown up and she looked exactly like her mother misses Vanilla, only with younger eyes and still a high pitchy voice. She was still a lot smaller (she became 1.60) than Amy but that was predictable. 'AMY!' Cream yelled with happiness. 'CREAM!' Amy yelled with happiness. 'I've missed you so much! Look at you, you're a full grown up!' She said with pride in her eyes. 'And time has done you good either. You're much hotter and way more beautiful than Rouge!' Cream said with shock in her eyes. 'That's a way to say it…' Amy said in shock of what her old friend just said. Amy went inside and they talk for hours. 'And what do you do for work?' asked Amy. 'I have a bakery shop,' Said Cream. 'But my cakes and pies are nothing against yours!' Said Cream happily. 'Why thank you,' Said Amy a bit flattered. 'But I bet yours are good either.' Said Amy. 'Would you like to try some?' Proposed Cream. 'Yes, I'd love to!' Said Amy happily. As Cream got some, Amy tried and she didn't like it, she loved it! 'Mmm…,' Amy said. 'Delicious!' Amy said. 'I don't know if mine are better if you'd ask me!' Amy explained with a smile. 'In that case,' Cream said. 'You should make your own here! One to eat here, since I'm pretty much addicted to your pies and the last few years where a pain in the ass, and one for the reunion.' Cream proposed. 'That's a good idea!' Amy agreed. As Amy started on her famous pies, she got a call. 'Yes?' Amy answered the phone. 'Hey! It's me!' She heard. She immediately recognized the voice and replied: 'Hey Chris! The ship and I landed safely and I'm at Creams.' She explained. 'Great,' Chris said, happy for Amy (and for himself since his machine worked). 'But I have something to ask.' He said. 'What?' Amy asked. 'You need to go to an old base of Eggman, and see if there are any files left.' Chris explained. 'Sure,' Amy said. 'But I'll do it later, I promised Cream that I would bake some pies. So I'll do it later.' Amy said. 'Oké,' Chris said. 'As long as you'll do it and as soon as possible.' Chris said. After that he hung up and Amy continued on her pies. They where in the oven as she got another call. 'Yes?' Amy answered (again). 'Hello Amy,' she heard. 'You have to do something for me.' Amy knew this voice to, it was her boss. 'Sure,' Amy said. 'But I _am_ on a vacation.' She said. 'I know,' her boss said. 'But this is important and it's on Mobius. You need to go to an old base of Eggman…' 'To see if there are any files left?' Amy cut off. 'Yes, how did you know?' Her boss asked confused. 'Chris already asked me.' Amy said. 'But I'll do it after I finish the cakes I promised Cream.' Amy explained (AGAIN). She hung up and the cakes where done. All she needed to do now was the decoration. She made one with vanilla frosting and chocolate curls and a chocolate one with chocolate sauce and strawberries. She took the chocolate one with her and let a letter behind for Cream that she had something to do and that she could eat the cake alone (more for her), and she left.


	4. Chapter 3

Part 3 Nothing at all...

Amy's p.o.v

I decided to go the base at emerald coast since that was the base Eggman had used the most, so there's a bigger change finding information there than in any other base. When I arrived, I easily got in since Sonic had broken it years ago to get Eggman. I don't know why again, but Eggman probably tried to take over the world again. When I got in, I immediately went to the head control room to see if I could get into the computer. The chamber was almost a junkyard! Hanging wires, broken machines, et cetera, but for some reason I could still get into the computer. All I found were old data about his plan, apparently he tried to take over the world with water, because Sonic's afraid of water. And then I remembered what happened: Sonic was unable to get trough because of the water, but Knuckles had destroyed the water pipes and Tails made them stop with a freeze-ray. After that Sonic used the ice to slide onto the machine and destroyed it, with a ring of course. All I did was sit back and protect Cream and Cheese from flying pieces with my hammer. But I needed to concentrate on my work and I uploaded all the files onto my USB-stick. But then I found something weird, the coordination's from something. I saw that they were underwater in a lake in the forest that I hadn't discovered. "Not discovered? Yet!" I said to myself. And I immediantely tried to find the lake.


End file.
